


Day-Off

by wongfuavatar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :c, F/F, Vouyerism, another drabble lol, pls dont mind errors again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongfuavatar/pseuds/wongfuavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia's day-off from her job without Ymir around to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day-Off

It’s my day-off from my newest job as the head actress in the movie. I was upgraded to movies after working with my film company and gaining publicity to fund the newest movie. I've been working for 3 days with little to no sleep. I woke up alone in my bed, feeling as dead as a corpse.

“What time is it? I swear to fucking god.”

I look to my side grabbing my phone. _11:27am._ I opened my phone and went through my texts.

**_/Sent at 9:35am/_ **

**_From Ymir: oh my god everyones asking me where u are_ **

**_From Ymir: ur on day off what don’t they understand_ **

**_From Ymir: its boring here, reiner and bert are running late so like i cant start on my producing which is pm being a mommy to the 2gays_ **

**_From Ymir: the medium gays not the big tall late gays or the short-ish bff gays_ **

**_From Ymir: undercut gays are the medium gays_ **

**_From Ymir: were a big loving gay family_ **

**_From Ymir: im hella bored w/o u ehhhh :-(_ **

**_From Ymir: well enjoy ur day off btw!! might visit u later after my shift depending on how its all going c:_ **

**_/Sent at 11:32am/_ **

**_To Ymir: ugh please_ **

**_To Ymir: tell me when ur shift is done!! ur probably working right now tho heh_ **

**_To Ymir: i just woke up gah._ **

**_From Ymir: u lazy butt hah :-P_ **

**_To Ymir: if levi catches u i s2g ur dead as hell_ **

**_From Ymir: ur mean :cc_ **

**_To Ymir: its tru tho.. go back to work :cccc_ **

**_From Ymir: ok fine_ **

**_To Ymir: have fun with the big loving gay family_ **

**_From Ymir: the big loving family is not the same w/o u bby girl_ **

**_To Ymir: tell them your little gay said hi i guess :\_ **

I put down my phone and stared at the ceiling blankly. I slowly stood up and got my shit together, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, wore my glasses, and tied my hair to a low ponytail. I grab my laptop from my desk and put it on my knees as my oversized shirt drapes over it, going back to my bed. I scroll through multiple tabs of Facebook, Youtube, Buzzfeed, Tumblr and Reddit.

The day passes slowly after I eat my brunch of cereal and microwaved soup. Living the life. I check the time again to see that its already 1:45pm. I put my stuff down and shower, I may be known as _Christa Renz- Perfectly amazing female lead,_ but little do they know I stink like Historia Reiss- sort of an adult who can act but forgets to shower. After showering, I wear my sundress because who has time for pants. I grab my bottle if red wine and wine glass and go back to my websites. 2:30pm, I am still so bored even with all my tabs open. Relaxing is hard, especially when Im used to day offs with Ymir. But no, she had to play games during the shoot and piss Levi off. I cant believe I'm in love with that dumbly hot piece of ass.

I go back to my dashboard and scroll through a few more posts until I see this post of kinks listed own by some poster, followed by a ton of porn gifs from the same user. That sounds like a thought though, masturbating while bored. Not the first time. Okay, thinking time.

_Im on my bed. My cheeks are being cupped and Im being kissed passionately. My collarbones are being kissed and bitten lightly. My hair is being tucked behind my ear as I kiss the freckled face in front of me. She sloppily kisses my mouth, grunting and breathing on me as she lowers her hand to my crotch._

I mimic what I am thinking. Im taking my time, as I raise the skirt of my dress and rub the cloth of my underwear by the clit. I slide my hand in and pinch my clit causing a great load of sensation by my legs, making it spasm by itself.

_She kisses my neck and adds two fingers into me. She thrusts it into me and goes lower. Im seated- back resting on the bedframe, while my legs are spread. Shes on her knees, back low, and licking my pussy. Shes licking and sucking on the clit as she fingers me, my legs are shivering under her. She thrusts deeper and uses her other hand to pinch my clit as she sucks. Damn thats a lot of feelings. It feels so good._

Im thrusting deeper as my eyes go foggy. I've been moaning and grunting from pleasure. Visuals of Ymir doing things to me. But I need more. I close my eyes and try to think of what gets me off.

_Ymir tying me to my bedframe. Being blindfolded. My pussy being licked while Im on all fours. A vibrator stimulating me. My back being kissed and bitten. Her voice in my ear. Hot breath by my neck. My ass being squeezed. Turning me around, my arms still up. My breasts being sucked and kissed. Leaving hickeys on my chest, back, shoulders._

Im in pure bliss. It feels great- not orgasm worthy but notable. My fingers can only do so much. Im still hissing and groaning at the feelings, I soon realize I've been saying Ymir's name majority of the time. Well, she is my girlfriend. Im panting heavily until I catch my breath seeing my door slightly open and the floorboards creak. _For fucks sake, what the fuck._

I sit up and wipe my fingers on tissue I found beside me. I see new messages from my phone.

**_/Sent at 2:48pm/_ **

**_From Ymir: GUESS WHO CAN LEAV_ **

**_From Ymir: E_ **

**_From Ymir: MEEE_ **

**_From Ymir: eren got hella sick in the middle of the shoot after accidentally getting hit on the head from tripping so armin tried to help did work so we finished early_ **

**_From Ymir: be there soon C:_ **

**_/Sent at 2:59pm/_ **

**_From Ymir: i hope u showered bc u smell when u dont_ **

**_From Ymir: ur not noticing me ;-(_ **

**_From Ymir: i speeded 4u_ **

**_From Ymir: jk no traffic today promise_ **

**_From Ymir: what did i do ur ignoring me_ **

**_From Ymir: are u mad did i di something_ **

**_From Ymir: im by ur door_ **

**_From Ymir: im going in_ **

_Fuck._

"How long were you here?" I ask as I try to hide my blush and flustered tone

"Uh, do you want a less embarrassing answer or honest?" She voices as she peeks back through the door and goes in leaning against the wall.

"I think I already know. Whoops, so you want an excuse or what?"

"Its cool." She walks towards me and sits beside me on the bed with her feet stretched out.

"You still horny? Because I sure am after seeing that teasing ass jerking off."

I get flustered and tie my hair again. She kissed my cheek and puts an arm around me. I murmur a maybe and rest my head oh her shoulder.


End file.
